Prodigy
by Juana Mari Hendrix
Summary: Itachi must save Sakura by getting her pregnant, having an heir from her. Or else, Madara will kill her and find another kunoichi suitable for Itachi, but the moment Madara met Sakura, his world turned upside down! ITAxSAKUxMADA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Only this story I own.

_

* * *

_

_To my friends in FEU - IARFA… especially to Diana, Marru and Vargy._

_For fostering my creativity. =)_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prodigy  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_**The One and Only**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Sakura stepped into the clearing. The freezing autumn leaves tattered beneath her feet. Twilight had fallen, though the storm was dying away, the woods were getting colder. But Sakura doesn't care. She didn't feel the cold. Neither did she mind the dark.

Grasping a good amount of melting snow in her hand, she looked at it sadly. She remembered how she and her friends used to play snow balls but it is very impossible now to happen. She frowned deeper. No one in her village saw her smile again since the Konohagakure was seized and her friends were not here. Her sensei, their hokage was held captive and her best friend and teammate ever since was killed by extracting the kyuubi from his body. All hopes of the future Konoha suddenly turned into dust.

Sakura sensed a strong chakra nearby. She focused her chakra to her pupils, gathering up tiny particles of light that would have been invisible to an ordinary ninja. But she is an exceptional; she is a good controller of chakra. Sakura could see a figure standing on the other side of the swamp quite clearly.

The figure had long sleek ebony hair tied behind, which the wind blew gracefully. He was tall and has lean muscles. Though Sakura couldn't see his face, she somehow knew his eyes were crimson as blood.

Sakura just stared. He is calm and his face was stoic like all the Uchiha were. He and Sakura locked in a stare match until one of them started to talk.

"Home," Itachi said calmly.

It's time for Sakura to go home and here he was, fetching her. Sakura doesn't have any complains when it comes to his obligation as her husband. He always make sure that he has enough time for her even though he had other obligations as hokage of their village.

Making sure I won't fled this rotten village huh, she thought.

"My heart and soul," she started. "My whole being tells me, my home is not here anymore. I don't have home now." She said bitterly as she looked away from him.

He stared at her a moment, little did she know the undeniable pain in her eyes pinched his heart.

Like a strike of a thunderbolt, he appeared behind her. "It's cold out here."

He grabbed the melting snow in her now freezing hand and threw it away. Then he abruptly held her on her shoulders and forced her to face him.

His eyes-his mesmerizing crimson eyes!

The next thing she knew, she fainted and she was drifted to another dimension-Itachi's world. He carried her back to their home. As he reached their bedroom, he laid his wife in their large futon. He lied down next to her and soon after, he followed his beautiful wife in their own dreamland.

_Sakura…_

_She was lying on a white field, everything was white even the tree trunks and branches. She's wearing a very soft white dress that suits her pink hair. She is ethereally beautiful even her eyes were closed. Then again, the place was echoing with a familiar voice calling her name._

_Sakura…_

_She slowly responded to it. Opening her eyes slowly; pupils adjusting to the light. Emerald eyes met crimson eyes. He was hovering above her. Making her gasp to the closeness of their faces._

_Itachi…_

_Hearing her saying his name is a tickle to his senses. He smiled, a genuine smile._

_What have I told you my Sakura…?_

_She decided to pressed her lips harder. Not wanting to give him answer that would surely satisfy him._

_So stubborn, he thought and smiled wickedly and it brings shivers to her whole body._

_He pressed his body to hers. She winced at his heaviness._

_She's pushing him so hard. Struggling with all the strength she could muster. Afraid of the warmth, the new sensations he brings to her._

_Get off…_

_She said helplessly. But suddenly she stopped. Realizing they were in _his _world. She was just wasting her effort to escape from his hold._

_Have you forgot the agreement we made in our marriage?_

_She glared at him._

_No, Itachi… I still remember…_

_Good. 'cause if you break your vow to our agreement…_

_He closed his eyes as he stopped then reopening them._

_You know the consequences my wife…_

_She knew her husband well. He don't break his word._

_The consequences will be the lives of her friends. She knew Itachi's own ANBU squad can hunt down her friends. And the fact that her sensei was still held captive by her husband's superior._

_She closed her eyes._

_Itachi… why me? I don't deserve such this…_

_A tear escaped from the corner of her eye slipping freely down her flawless cheek._

_And he licked it then smiled at her._

_I hate you, Uchiha Itachi… Just kill me like you did on your entire clan, Sasuke and Naruto!_

_Hn. Can't. Your beauty will be put into waste my wife…_

_His eyes widened with fury, like an animal bloodlust. The pupils contracted and spinned to vicious dots._

_I won't let you go away… You're mine, Uchiha Sakura!_

_Itachi leaned down slowly to her face and claimed her lips._

Konohagakure was seized completely when their hokage, Tsunade was defeated and locked in a chamber nobody knows. While the other shinobis who survived in the tragic war of the five great shinobi nations fled the Konoha but they oath to return someday and will reclaim their village from the one and only immortal and powerful shinobi…

Uchiha Madara.

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**

* * *

A/N: _The story was short. I know. I've finished this in just 2 hours. Promise the story will be longer next time! :)_

_Madara meets Sakura (accidentally!) Watch out for the next chapter! ^_^_

_Everytime you make a review in my story, it encourages me to write a paragraph for the next chapter. So please, review! ;) Ja ne!_

~_**Juana Mari**_

_9/13/'10**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story is what I own.

* * *

Dedications:

(1) _To my friends. Especially, Fen. who beta-ed this chapter. She's also a fanfic writer. Her penname is _Fen Jien Ren. _Please also check out her wonderful fanfics!_

(2) _To my dearest reviewers:_

TeenageCrisis | lloo161 | Jkerlover | Mieko-chan12 | withloveagain | darkangel _and_ Happyfish.

_You all inspired me to finish this chapter. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and _Happyfish_ for a very encouraging PM. *wink* ;)_

(3) _To all the MadaSaku fans out there! =)_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

_**Prodigy**_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Chapter 2**

_**A Kiss on the Hand**_

_._

_._

_.**  
**_

Itachi was surprised to see his mentor, the sole survivor of the purest Uchiha bloodline. His blood, compared to his mentor, was also pure but not exactly the finest. His mentor's was chaste because he belonged to the first generation of the clan. Having a pure blood means the strongest, and Uchiha Madara was nothing else but that.

He noticed Madara sitting on his chair, obviously defying the rule that only the Hokage can occupy it. Madara was slowly tapping his fingers on the desk, looking smug and handsome—a never aging face.

"Madara-san," he acknowledge the man on his chair, "What brings you here?" he asked with his usual calm voice.

"We had an agreement, didn't we, Itachi?" he replied as equally calm; an eye brow raised. "I approved of your marriage to Tsunade's apprentice for three good causes only." Madara continued as Itachi kept silent. However, a knock on the door broke the tense atmosphere developing between them. Itachi knew it was Marru, his assistant.

Satoshi Marru isn't as handsome as Hyuuga Neji, but he is a Hyuuga nonetheless—a Hyuuga posessing the byakugan.

"Excuse me, sir." Without opening the door, Marru continues, "Your wife is here, sir. She wishes to talk to you,"

Sakura stood outside the Hokage's—previously her shishou's office, and now it was her husband's. She waited patiently for anyone to open the goddamn door and finally, somebody did. As she saw who it was, she slowly put on a smile.

"Tobi!" she greeted cheerfully.

As usual, a mask was gracing the handsome face yet she knew, without seeing his face, that he was also happy to see her. Madara bowed down a little to show respect to the Hokage's wife, "My lady,"

"Oh, c'mon, Tobi!" she beamed as she walked to stand beside him, "Drop these formalities. We both _know_ each other. Besides, we're friends, right?" She said, hooking her arm to Madara's.

Putting up the act, he reflected her cheery attitude. "Of course, Sakura-chan!"

"So, tell me," she looked straight at the orange mask's only opening and raised a brow, "Why are you here? Got another mission from my husband?"

Madara grimaced at the word 'husband' beneath his mask.

_I don't understand this._ He thought, _Why do I always feel angry everytime she addresses Itachi as her husband? I hate this feeling!_

It was ironic—almost one of the greatest irony there is actually—that it was he who had Itachi marry Sakura and yet he was acting like a jealous teenage boy now.

"Hell," he muttered under his breath.

The sound reached Sakura's ears but didn't quite made it clear.

"Pardon?" she asked, staring.

"I said, _Hey!_" he lit up, outwardly sounding happy while deep inside his heart painfully clenched.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously but decided not to say nothing more. She was exhausted and was in no mood to make a big deal out of a whisper.

"Uh, I have to go now, Sakura-chan," he said, scratching the back of his head. He wanted escape. He didn't want to feel any weirder than he already was. "See you later! Ja!" he bade farewell despite having much more to say.

Sakura pouted her lips a little which made Madara smile. It was so natural of her to, and he found it cute.

"Oh, well... Guess we would have to catch up some other time then... Ne?"

"Yeah. And I am so delighted to see you again, Sakura-chan!" Madara said, then he took her hand and gave a feather-light kiss on her smooth skin. It made the lady gasp.

Sakura didn't notice her husband staring until the man cleared his throat.

"Tobi," Itachi intoned, his pale face darkening as he crossed his arms over his chest. Anger was obvious in his coal eyes. Yes, he was jealous to what just transpired a few seconds ago.

The masked individual turned to him and bowed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Itachi-_sama_!" Tobi apologized, "I was just about to go. I just gave Lady Sakura a friendly goodbye kiss on her hand." He defended childishly, then he looked back again at Sakura and, finally, without any word, turned to the other corridor and left.

Sakura turned to her husband after Tobi was gone, and to her surprise, his gaze was still at her.

_Is he really jealous?_ She thought, locking gazes with him until her husband finally broke the silence between them.

"Are you simply going to stand there all day long?" Itachi dotted at her with calmness in his voice while his eyes glared at each and everyone that passed by the corridor who tried to eavesdrop. It made them quicken their pace. Itachi was emanating a negative chakra, scaring them greatly.

Sakura immediately felt nervous, even she hadn't seen Itachi like that before. It was the first time she saw him get jealous, and although his chakra was telling everything she needed and wanted to know, no words found their way out of her mouth as she opened it, hoping to speak.

Itachi noticed her uneasiness towards him. He turned his back at her and walked farther inside his office, "Come inside. It's not proper that we talk here in public," he said. Sakura only followed.

Now inside with the door closed, Sakura was alone with her husband. A very, _very_ jealous husband. The next time she meets Tobi by chance, she would have to remind herself not to let him kiss her hand anymore. She didn't want to be in a trouble like this again.

Then in a blink of an eye, Itachi was in front of her. No more than a foot in distance.

She gulped.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: _I'm sorry for your long wait guys! I got busy with my personal life. But I hope I'm already forgiven after I posted this chapter? :P_

_I will put so many twists in my next chapter that you will all be surprised! Most especially between Madara and Sakura of how their first meeting occured accidentally.  
_

_Please review or I might get depressed and discouraged to write. And that would put an end to this story if ever. :(_

_**~Juana Mari**_

_1/10/'11_


	3. IMPORTANT! AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Dearest readers,

I'm very sorry for not updating this story for 3 months now. I'm having difficulties at my personal life right now. Due to that, my mind can't concentrate for the next chapters of this story. So I have decided to authorize someone out there who is willing to adopt my story and publish them here in fanfiction.

If there's anyone who is interested, please send me a message and I'll give you the plot (you can add or revise some if you want). Thank you very much.

_**~Juana Mari**_


End file.
